Stigmatized
by runaway angel
Summary: Tikku. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer**: FFX is Square's while Stigmatized is The Calling's. I own nothing except for this story.

**A/N**: A song fic of my favorite song for my favorite FFX couple. Dedicated to all Tidus/Rikku lovers out there, inspired by all those who read/reviewed my Rikku fics.

**Stigmatized **

"I knew I'd find you here."

She did not reply. Instead, she continued to gaze at the sky, admiring how it cascaded from the deepest shade of orange into a light yellow hue. She closed her eyes enjoying the light breeze as it enveloped her body and caressed her skin. How she loved standing on the airship's deck. She did not only savor the picturesque view, but also the solitude the came with it.

But alas, she was no longer alone.

A tinge of uneasiness crept into his soul as he slowly walked towards her. It was not like him to feel nervous. He was always the confident and carefree guy, not a trace of worry could be seen or heard from him. But her silence, it was not like her. He knew that something was wrong and that he had something to do with it.

The sound of his footsteps were muted by the sound of her thumping heart. A dejected sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open, meeting the orange sky once again.

**If I give up on you **

**I give up on me**

**If we fight what's true**

**Will we ever be**

He stood beside her, their gaze never meeting for they were both staring at the heavens before them. They dared not utter a word for neither had anything to say. There was no need to talk about it anyway. It was useless. The two of them could never be, even if their hearts knew that they should.

**Even God himself**

**And the faith I knew **

**Shouldn't hold me back**

**Shouldn't keep me from you **

The sound of his breathing gracefully entwined itself with her heart's lament, intensifying the pain she was feeling. How could it be that he was so close yet so unreachable, like a star shimmering in the heavens providing light and hope to a person? She wanted to hold him close to her, wrap her arms around his body, feel his heart beat against hers.

But she couldn't.

**Tease me, by holding out your hand **

**Then leave me, or take me as I am **

**And live our lives, stigmatized **

"Remember our first visit in Guadosalam?" she asked, finally breaking the silence between them, her eyes still focused at the orange sky.

He nodded his head as a reply, the memory of that night playing inside his mind.

"You told me that you would rather have me than Yuna." She paused for a deep breath and went on saying, "And I told you something in Al Bhed— _Syopa cusatyo…_". Her softly-spoken words were getting fainter and fainter, a tinge of hurt and regret evident in them. "Did you know the meaning of those words back then?"

He opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "It means _maybe someday… maybe someday! _It was foolish of me, Tidus, foolish of me to ever hope and believe in a _someday_!" She was slowly breaking down, a mix of hurt and sadness in her quivering voice, pent-up tears starting to overflow in her emerald pools.

"Rikku…" Her name escaped his lips together with a dejected sigh as he faced her form.

**I can feel the blood rushing though my veins **

**When I hear your voice, driving me insane**

**Hour after hour, day after day **

**Every lonely night that I sit and pray **

His mere mention of her name sent a rush of pain into her soul. Why must he continue to tease her when it was impossible? Both of them knew that their prayers would never be answered. They could never be together.

**Tease me, by holding out your hand **

**Then leave me, or take me as I am **

**And live our lives, stigmatized **

He watched as her golden lashes met, allowing crystals to escape from her eyes. Every sob stabbed his heart deeply. He never thought he would see her in such a state. The effervescent Rikku? No. Never. She was like the sun, bright and radiant, always shining on others and making them shine as well. But now, she was shining no more.

He lifted his hand and gently rested it on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "Please. Don't cry," he whispered.

**We live our lives on different sides, **

**But we keep together you and I **

**Just live our lives, stigmatized **

Tears continued to stream down her face, staining her smooth skin. Unable to take it any longer, he embraced her. Her tear-stained face burrowed on his chest, he stroked her back to comfort her. "It's gonna be alright, Rikku," he whispered into her ear, even if deep inside he knew that it was a lie. He  placed a light kiss on her forehead, the scent of moonflower emancipating his senses.

"Don't…" she whimpered.

**We'll live our lives, We'll take the punches everyday **

**We'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find our way **

She lifted her face from his chest and said in between sobs, "Auron… Kimahri… Wakka… Lulu… What would they say if they found out?". Her swirly emerald eyes glimmered with tears as she stared at his sapphire ones. "And Yunie…"

"I-I don't know," he stammered, his eyes starting to water as well. He tightened his embrace on her, inhaling her fragrant scent and relishing her presence and the comfort it gave him. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could come up with an answer— not just another lie.

"They're gonna hate us, Tidus," she cried. "Everyone's gonna hate us!"

**I believe in you **

**Even if no one understands **

**I believe in you**

**And I don't really give a damn **

**If we're stigmatized **

"But, how can we live every day like this, Rikku? We can't continue living a lie forever…" he cried. "And I don't care if they're gonna hate us! They can hate us for all they want!" His misty eyes burned with determination and passion as it bore into hers. "What's important is that we love each other, that I love you, Rikku, that I love you so much," he whimpered as he rested his forehead on hers. Tears spilled from his azure pools, streaming from his skin to hers, leaving a salty trail.

**We live our lives on different sides **

**But we keep together you and I **

**We live our lives on different sides **

She shut her eyes close, her heart wincing in pain. Unable to take it any longer, she broke from the embrace and slowly shook her tear-stained face, showering the ground with crystals.

**We're gonna live our lives **

**Gotta live our lives **

**We're gonna live our lives **

**We're gonna live our lives**

**Gonna live our lives**

His misty pools followed her form as it disappeared from his sight. He closed his eyes and ran his hands from his face to his hair, confused and uncertain of what to do. His head was aching but not as bad as his heart was. It hurt him so much. It hurt him that she was hurting. It hurt him that she was gone. It hurt him that there would never be a _someday_.

The dark sky greeted his sight as he fluttered his eyes open. There was an emptiness in the heavens as well as in his heart as no stars glimmered, as _his_ star was no longer shining for him. A sigh of dejection escaped his lips as he walked away, not seeing the beautiful shooting star that streaked the sky behind him.

**Stigmatized**

**A/N**: Oh, did I mention that this is a song fic to the extended version of Stigmatized? Yup. This is only 1 out of 2. The next chapter's going to be posted as soon as I finish writing it (with the additional verse). Keep me inspired by leaving a review. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
